Lucy
Lucy was an adventurer who used to reside in the Calling Horns. Lucy lost her parents at a young age after they sacrificed themselves in order to save her from a deal that her grandparents made with a devil. She was transferred to an orphanage where she spent her early years but the orphanage eventually burned down. Sometime in 1491 DR, Lucy became a bard and started carrying around a harp that she built herself. She met Protonian and together they joined an adventuring party. Lucy and Protonian split from the adventuring party that they were a part of, taking some time off in Neverwinter. The group was roaming the surrounding areas in order to find and kill dragons. One such dragon was Venomfang of Thundertree. Knowing of this dragon, Lucy and Protonian decided to go to Thundertree. In Thundertree, they met Godon "Blackhand" Lugar, Alaya of Agedon, and Allamir Cromwell, and helped them kill Glasstaff. They talked about attacking Venomfang but eventually decided against it. Godon, Alaya, and Allamir offered Lucy and Protonian to join them during their travels. After some knowledge-sharing, they decided to go to Wave Echo Cave to find its entrance and stop the Black Spider. Lucy and the rest of the adventurers fought a few bugbears led by a drow named Vhalak Xorlarrin. In an attempt to flee, Vhalak ran towards the Temple of Dumathoin, where his brother, Nezznar the Black Spider, had set up camp. After a strenuous battle, the adventurers managed to defeat and kill the Black Spider, ending his tyranny in the areas around Phandalin. Lucy found a letter on Nezznar which seemed to explain some of his actions, while Godon found a Rod of the Vonindod lying on the table next to the statue of Dumathoin. Upon further inspection, they found a key that opened the door next to the temple. Inside the room was an injured Nundro Rockseeker, who had been kept prisoner and tortured by Nezznar for information about the cave. The adventurers helped Nundro and escorted him out of the cave, reuniting him with Gundren. Following the path to get to the Forge of Spells, the adventurers encountered a horde of zombies led by a flameskull. The green-flamed creature laughed as it hurled a fireball on the adventurers, knocking out half the group in one go. In a heroic act of bravery, a heavily injured Godon jumped in to heal the party, saving Protonian and Allamir, and using his godly powers to scare away the flameskull, giving enough time for the rest of the party to regroup. Unfortunately, this gave the zombies enough time to gang up on Godon, critically wounding him and tearing him to pieces. Alaya saw Godon being torn to pieces but it was too late to save him. She turned into a dire wolf and swung his corpse on her back, and retreated out of the cave with the rest of the group. The group tried to convince Sister Garaele to help them bring Godon back, but she could not help with such a task. She directed the group to seek counsel at the Temple of Lathander in Neverwinter, however, the group had no luck there either. Eventually, the group was convinced that it was time to let go and decided to bury Godon in Neverwinter Wood. At the brink of the group's collapse, Allamir convinced Lucy to come work with him and Halia Thornton in the Zhentarim. Category:Adventurers Category:Player Characters Category:Tieflings